Zoey Langston
Zoey is a upcoming character on the m.a.s.k cinematic franchise who will debut on the valarie spin-off short she will be a deuteragonist of phase 1 of the m.a.s.k cinematic franchise Full Name Zoey T Langston Gender Female Race Human Age 28 Affliations The Girls Club Inc (Head Member) The Beauty Spot Spa & Boutique Bed Bath & Beyond Wealth Managament Chamberlain's National Food Officer Daniel Tokasky First Appearence Valarie Rosner Flower Girl Zoey Langston Quotes Zoey : Oh you are sooo childish' Zoey : I'm not bus material Zoey : The penniless have no place in my club now please leave. Zoey : I love being me I'm not changing... My friends love me My parents love me, My affliates love me....I'm a law biting ciziten so if you want to sue me then go right ahead... their has yet to be a person who has won their case against me.And you won't get nothing out of it either... Trivia she was revealed by ashely carasaki at panel con like most of ashely carasaki's created characters zoey herself is also single... ashely said zoey is different from her other female characters zoey maybe beautiful and pretty and good looking but she's not sweet and innocent but she's stern and strict and all business. according to zoey's biography she's a republican She's the head member of the girls club inc and also she's the one who founded the club. every now and then she would triple the rent on her customers at the girls club inc it's revealed she has wealthy parents... she aims the girls club inc at other young wealthy women in their 20s through early 30s around the central florida. she is very hard on her customers who can't afford their rent or don't pay their rent on time at the girls club inc. she wants to marry somebody who is a billionare playboy she idolizes kate middleton some customers at the girls club inc describe her as a stuck-up tab concided snob. but despite that zoey does care about her fellow friends who are members of the girls club inc and she looks out for them and her community zoey was almost a rape victim awhile back when in orlando a guy walked up towards her and flirted with her and tried to come on to her but zoey rebuffed him only for him to pull a knife on her then a witness saw it and the man panicked and ran off... zoey pressed charges against the man and he was later caught and arrested. she can be considered one of the primary antagonists at times because of her stuck-up wealth behavior complaints from unknown customers were filed against her to the florida board of orlando in the past due to being treated poorly by her. but the complaints were later quickly dismissed possibly due to her father being friends with a few of the board members She shares a close friendship with the assistant head manager of the girls club inc... On the fictional dating site www.richpeoplerus.com she mentions she's interest in men in their late 40s to early 50s She seperated her girls club inc vip members from her regular members...because she doesn't want her regular members to mingle with the wealthy She adores judith and tisha and gives valarie permission to have them join the girls club inc...